Destined
by purpleushi
Summary: Joey has feelings for the pharaoh but doesn't know how to admit it until he has a dream of the past. warning: yaoi DISCONTINUED


**Disclaimer: do not own YuGiOh. Why do I have to write what everyone knows already? This is such a waste of time… whatever. R&R please.**

**Chapter One:**

Joey sat down at the lunch table next to his best friend.

"Hey Yug," he said softly.

"Hi Joey. Is something wrong? You seem really quiet lately."

"Nothing's wrong."

Yugi nodded.

"Okay, something is." Joey relented. "I like someone, but I can't tell them or anybody."

Yugi was silent. Then he said, "You can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone else."

"Er, I sorta can't."

Yugi looked at him curiously.

"Look, I have to go to the library. See you later." He stood up and ran off. Yugi knew something was up- Joey never went to the library.

Joey avoided his friend for the rest of the day. Later, he talked to Duke in the apartment they shared.

'Duke, can I tell you something and trust you not to tell anyone else?"

Duke nodded.

"I well, uh, actually never mind."

Duke raised an eyebrow.

"Really, it's nothing."

The eyebrow went higher.

"Ugh! Fine. I have a crush on someone but I can't tell hi-them."

Duke caught his slip. Joey realized it and muttered a curse under his breath.

"Joey, I don't care if you like guys. It doesn't make you a bad person, or anything. Just tell me who it is."

"I like the pharaoh." Joey braced himself for Duke's reaction.

"Well, I won't say anything to anybody. Why don't you tell Yugi?"

"Are you serious? I can't tell him, he'll hate me!

"I doubt that."

Joey flopped down on his bed. Suddenly the room went dark and he felt himself falling. When he opened his eyes, he was standing in a field.

"Joseph!" a voice called. Joey looked up to see a small girl running past him.

"Joseph, were you sleeping again?" She asked a figure stretched out on the ground. The figure sat up. Joey gasped. The boy looked just like he did, maybe a few years younger.

"I was just resting!" Joseph protested.

"Well, get up! The master wants to see you."

Joseph got to his feet and followed the girl. Joey followed them also. They went inside a palace. Joey immediately knew where they were. They were in ancient Egypt in the time of the Pharaoh Atemu.

Joseph bowed to his tri-color haired master.

"Stand up Joey."

The boy stood, shocked that his master would use his nickname.

"Come closer."

He did. Atemu put his hand on Joseph's shoulder.

"Don't be afraid, love, no one else is here. It's just us." He closed the distance between the two and pressed his lips to Joseph's. Joey watched them in awe. Atemu moved his mouth to Joseph's neck. The blond moaned with pleasure.

Joey felt the scene fading as he dropped back into reality. He fell asleep that night with a grin on his face.

He woke up late the next morning so he didn't get to talk to Yugi before school. He waited until after school and then pulled Yugi aside. Yugi looked at him curiously again.

"Yugi, listen to me. Don't laugh." Yugi hesitated. "Yugi, I believe it is destiny for me and the pharaoh to be together.

Yugi's millennium puzzle glowed and suddenly the pharaoh was standing before Joey."

"Joey, I believe you are right."

Joey's face lit up with a huge smile.

"See you later." Atemu grinned.

Joey had a feeling that it was going to be an interesting week. After he left, Yugi and Atemu went back to Yugi's apartment over his game shop. Yugi glared at Atemu.

"What?" the pharaoh asked.

"Nothing." Yugi said, bending over his math homework.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad. Are you kidding? Not a bit mad, not a bit jealous, not hating my yami for letting me down. No, I'm just fine!"

"Really? Good."

"Damn you Atemu! Of course not!"

"Well, why didn't you say so?" The five thousand year old pharaoh asked cluelessly.

Yugi punched the desk.

"You idiot!" He shouted.

"Well, it is destiny." Atemu protested.

"Destiny, shit! You know I liked you. How could you do this?"

"I'm sorry Yugi. I like you, but just as a friend. I guess you're too much of my opposite for me to love you."

"What about Marik and Malik? They've been going out forever and they're hikari and yami."

"Their relationship is very different from any one you'd want to be in."

"How do you know? How do you know that I'm not some crazy sex maniac?"

"Yugi, are you serious? That's so untrue and you know it."

"Whatever." Yugi said, grabbing his bag and storming out of the room.

* * *

**End of the world! I mean, the chapter… yeah… Well, review please, tell me if it sucks and please be honest! ally **


End file.
